Days and Days
by kenzietrinity
Summary: It has been seven months since Skye shot Lucas, found and cared for him, let her relationship with him grow and eventually parted ways. Now with Lucas gone and Skye with child their story has to come out to the one man that it will hurt the most. The man that they both think of as Father.
1. Chapter 1

Well thank you in advance to all those who comment on my story. As you know hear is the drill.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I sell nothing, I make nothing, though I do except if you're offering…hehe

Rating: M (eventually)

Summary: It has been seven months since Skye shot Lucas, found and cared for him, let her relationship with him grow and eventually parted ways. Now with Lucas gone and Skye with child their story has to come out to the one man that it will hurt the most. The man that they both think of as Father.

Days and days

SPOV

218 days since I met Lucas

217 days since I gave him his completed calculations

199 days since I gave myself to him to save Josh's life

196 days since I betrayed him again to his father after making him think that I was his

195 days since I shot him

193 days since I found him in the woods and decided to help him

161 days since I let him kiss me

143 days since I gave in to my passion

75 days since we said good bye

21 days since I found out

Days, everything in Terra Nova could be measured in days. 118, the number of days Commander Taylor spent in the past all alone. 2654, the number of days since his arrival. 987, the number of days Skye had been a spy for the Sixers. Everything had its number and there were more that she remembered that she had never shared with anyone in Terra Nova. But today that would have to change. Today she would have to tell the Commander just how much she had betrayed him. Today she would loose the respect of the man she had come to think of as a father. Today she would tell him about her relationship with his son.

Skye knew that he would try to understand. He would try to pity her and think that she had lost her way, that all she needed was some guidance back to the truth of things about his son. After all he thought of her as a daughter, he had even said so himself on occasion. After her parents had both gotten sick with synsilic fever and the rest of the colony thought that they had both died the Commander had been the one to take her in, to give her a home and the affection that she needed to overcome her loss. He had guided her into the woman that she was today and had let her go when he thought she was strong enough to handle the world on her own. But today she was going to shatter the trust that she had been working so hard to re build with him over the last seven months.

Skye stood in front of her mirror first turning one way and then the other, it was there. If she could see it then it would not take long for the others so start seeing it ether. She knew that she would have to tell the Commander everything now. There was no way that she could avoid this conversation for much longer. As it was this last three weeks had been hard enough. Skye also knew that once she told him the truth that he would ether hate her or fear for her and given the circumstance that she found herself in, she was not sure which one she would rather have. Sliding her hand over the slight mound she sighed, somewhat resigned to whatever the outcome of this conversation had in store for her. With that resignation she gathered her coat off her bed and left her home. A lot of things were going to have to change. She would need to get a bigger place for her and her mother, now that her mother was well and out of the hospital. She was not sure just whom all she wanted to tell the truth too yet. Slowly she walked over to the Commanders command center and after taking a few fortifying breaths she ascended the stairs and knocked on his door.

Skye was not surprised to see Mark open the door. She knew that Taylor had taken the young Lutenent under his wing since he had saved the Commander from a nest of Nicorapters a few months back. Skye like much of the rest of Terra Nova suspected that the Commander was training him personally so that he would take over for the Commander at some point in the distant future, just as he had been training Lutenent Walsh before her death. Mark greeted her with a smile and stepped aside so she could come in.

"Skye, why so formal? You know my door is always open." Taylor told her from his position behind his desk. Slowly he set aside the plexy that he had been reading and stood to greet her.

"I need to speak to you," she paused to refortify her nerves. "In privet if possible." She glanced in Mark's direction and gave him an apologetic smile. Mark smiled back and nodded before he exited the door she had just come in. Skye let Taylor guide her to the couch that he has recently added to his office and sat beside him. Both sat for a moment not saying anything. Taylor had learned a long time ago that if you didn't push a person if they had come to you willingly then you were more likely to get the entire story out of then if you were to prompt and expiation. Slowly Skye razed her eyes to look Taylor in the eye. She had to see his reaction to what she was about to tell him head on. "I'm Pregnant."

Taylor's eyes widened and his eye brows razed so high that they were almost lost in his hair line. This was not was he had expected. He had known for a while that Skye had something she had wanted to tell him. After all you didn't spend as much time around a person as he had with her and not learn their tells. Skye had been guarded around him for the last couple of weeks when they had played their usual games of chess but had just figured that she was stressed with all the time that she had been putting in that the infirmary. After all it had been only just yesterday that Dr. Shannon had been in his office requesting that Skye get a permanent posting in the infirmary so that she could get more of the training that she would need to become the next gen of doctors on staff. "How long?"

"Twelve weeks two days."

"And the father, does he know yet?"

"No."

"Is it the young Shannon boy?"

"Josh?!" Skye looked at Taylor in surprise. "No, though I can see why you might think so, but no, he is not the father."

"Then who?" there were not that many other young men that Skye hung out with and she had never shown an interest in any of them in a romantic way. Taylor knew that young Shannon had an interest in Skye that was why he had assumed.

"Does it really matter; you're going to be a grandfather regardless." She knew that saying this would catch him up and that maybe she could get out of telling him the whole truth. Maybe she would not have to loose his respect or trust after all.

Taylor sat stunned for a moment as the impact of her statement hit him. "Grandfather?" when Skye smiled at him shyly he could not help but return it in kind. "Skye I am honored that you would like me to be this child's grandfather, but Skye honey, don't you think you should tell the father? He is going to find out sooner rather than latter anyway."

"No he won't." She told him looking at her hands. She could almost feel the cogs working in his mind trying to piece together what she was not really telling him.

Taylor's expression darkened as he started to fit all the pieces together. Three months ago Skye had gone missing while OTG. She had been gone for four days before they had found her again. She had been slightly dehydrated, very hungry and withdrawn at the time that they had found her but Dr. Shannon had accounted that to fear and anxiety over having been missing in the jungle for the four days. No ware in her report had she mentioned that Skye had been attacked or held against her will in any way. However now it seemed that she had not been alone out there and his mind was working in over drive thinking the worst had happened. "Skye who is the father." This time it was not a request, he needed to know who had done this to her.

Skye could not look at Taylor this time however. She knew that the moment she told him the truth that there would be no going back. Breathing slowly for a few moments she finally said it.

"Lucas."

Taylors face scrunched in anguish. He had thought it was one of the Sixers. That maybe they had come back from the badlands. After all they had found out later that many of them had been ex-cons anyway, who was to say that one of them not been a rapist. But to find out that it was his own son. It was surprising enough to know that his son was still alive, and the fact that Skye had known and not told them would be a discussion for another time but he had to know just what his son was capable of. "Skye, did he…?"

"NO! No, he didn't… he didn't do anything that I didn't… want." _There_ she thought to herself. _I said it. _Both sat quietly for a moment before the commander placed his hand on hers.

"Skye I think you should tell me everything about what happened when you were missing." The explanation that he got however was not what he had expected and went back further then he had thought it would. It also painted a picture of a man, a man that Taylor had thought he had lost many years ago. A man that he could almost see as what his son should have been. A man who could love.

Well what do you think? I have been debating as to if I should go back in time to tell their story as it happens or write it in flash backs. Let me know that you think.

Thanks again for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I sell nothing, I make nothing, though I do except if you're offering…hehe

Rating: M (eventually)

Summary: It has been seven months since Skye shot Lucas, found and cared for him, let her relationship with him grow and eventually parted ways. Now with Lucas gone and Skye with child their story has to come out to the one man that it will hurt the most. The man that they both think of as Father.

Days and days

LPOV

98 days 14 hours and some odd minutes. That was how long he had now been without seeing Skye, his Bucket. Beautiful Bucket. It was getting harder and harder to remind himself that he had done the right thing in leaving her. His chest had been feeling hallow and empty since he had gone and he knew now beyond any shadow of a doubt that he was head over heels in love with his Bucket. If anyone had even tried to tell the grate Lucas Taylor that he would end up falling in love with the Sixer spy he would have laughed and told them they had lost their mind. Love was a weakness and there was no way that he would have ever willingly allowed himself to fall into that kind of trap. After all, the only other person that he ever loved had been his mother. He may have felt something for his father once but now the hate he felt for his father could have to be measured on an epic scale.

Lucas looked around the tree house that he had built himself some years back. It was quite far from Terra Nova and the old Sixer camp, just the way he liked it. Being on his own like this, away from everyone and everything, was something that most would have hated. Lucas however found that it was more conducive to helping him think. With nothing around to distract him, that was how he had gotten so much of his calculations done for the portal. Now however he found that it gave him far too much time to think and none of his thoughts had anything to do with mathematic equations. He had to do something to keep him buzzy. Grabbing his gun and knife he lowered himself out of his tree house and started the long and sometimes fruitless task of finding dinner.

After an hour of gathering he had himself the makings of a nice prehistoric salad and caught a larger ancestor to the modern day salmon. This was one of the reasons that he had chosen this area to settle in. with all of the natural food supplies that he could find and the fresh water from the waterfall that was a ten minute walk from his house, Lucas felt that he could not have done better in finding a place if he had looked for another ten years.

The scream of a pair of Carno's brought Lucas mind out of his thoughts and into his surroundings. This was not an uncommon occurrence this far into the Badlands, hence its name, but with his arms laden with lunch he would be unable to reach for his gun should they have spotted him. After un ceremoniously dumping everything into the hoist basket and getting it up into the tree house he wiped around just in time to hear the Carno's scream again as they spotted him. Without a second thought he wiped out his gun and effortlessly squeezed off two rounds at the highest setting for the sonic rifle that he has slung over his shoulder. Both dino's took the shots to the head and went down. _Two shots and we have dinner._ Lucas thought to himself. _Two shots and I would have been dinner once upon a time. _Just like that he could not help but let his mind wander to a time not long ago when he had taken those two shots.

_The pain was unbelievable. It was almost as bad as when the slasher had gotten his neck. The wonder however as he pulled himself threw the brush and way from his father was, was it the pain of the shots that hurt the most or the fact that he had lost to his father, more than likely permanently, or that she had betrayed him again. Bucket, his Bucket. This would now be the third time in less than two weeks that she had betrayed him for his father. So much for his life's work, so much for his revenge against the once grate Commander Taylor. Two shots and it was over just like that. Two shots and everything he had worked so hard for was taken from him, just like everything else in his life that had ever mattered to him. Lucas had to stop for a moment to rest. His mind was running in circles without him and that was never a good thing while out in this jungle. That was a sure fire way of ending up some dino's dinner. Slowly he tried breathing around the pain in his chest and growled deep in his throat as he was reminded yet again that his Bucket had shot him. _

I never should have let her get that close to me, I never should have cared, _he thought. But Skye Alexandria Tate was by far one of the most beautiful women that he had ever met. _Mira warned me about her. _Lucas had known about the spy for a long time before he had ever spoken to her. He had seen her coming and going from the Sixer camp over the years and had at first been intrigued about how a 14 year old girl could be so sly and cunning, as well as fearless enough to spy for them. When he had found out her reasons for spying for them, Lucas had been even more impressed. After all he would have done the same had it been his mother's life one the line. The fact that she was betraying his father and his precious Terra Nova made the whole thing even sweeter once he found out that the old man had taken the young girl in after her parents had "both died". He would have loved to be a fly on the Commanders wall on the day that he had found out that the spy was her. After all it would have been his second child now to have betrayed him. _

_But she hadn't betrayed Taylor, she had betrayed him. _

"_She shot me." But he still wanted her._

"_SHE shot ME!" but he still desired her._

"_SHE SHOT ME!" and this time some of the birds in the trees around him took flight. How could she do that to him? Didn't she realize how much he cared for her, how lenient he had been with her, how he had protected her? Had their night together after that young Shannon had tried to take his head off at Boylens' bar meant NOTHING to her? He had thought it had, and when she had come to him today to say that she was going to choose his side over Taylors, since the old man would never forgive her for betraying him anyway, Lucas had thought he had won. Skye was now his, HIS Bucket. How short lived that had been. _

_After giving himself a few more moments to rest and re center himself he pushed off of the fallen tree he had been sitting on and started out again towards Snakehead falls. His father may think to look for him there but it was one of the closer and better stocked safe houses that he had in the area. _

_Lucas however did not make it that far when he lost his footing about a half hour to his destination and slid down an embankment, cracking his head on a rock when he reached the bottom. The tried to sit up but could not and let the blackness claim him a few moments later as the pain in his body over whelmed him. _

_When Lucas next opened his eyes, he knew for sure that he had to be dreaming. Bucket, his beautiful Bucket was leaning over him and mumbling words of comfort. But again his eyes closed as his head swam and blackness took him. When the darkness finally released him he could not say how much time had passed or what all had happened but he knew for sure that someone was taking care of him. He was in a well make lean-to and had a well-stocked fire close enough to provide him with the warmth that his body needed but far enough away not to set the roof of the lean-to on fire. He could feel that someone had even gone threw the effort of cleaning and bandaging his wounds. Slowly he shifted his head, not wanting to take the chance that if he sat up he would not pass out again. And there she was, sitting on the opposite side of the fire from him. Her sapphire eyes watching him threw the flames. _

"_Why?" was all he could say._

"_Because, no one, no matter how much they may deserve it, should be left to die out hear." _

Lucas had found out later that two days had passed between when she had shot him and when she had found him at the bottom of the embankment. That no one had even tried to find him until she had, and that even then it had taken two more days of her watching over him and making sure that he would not get eaten by the wild life before he had woken for more than a few ramblings filled moments.

Thinking back on it now, Lucas knew that had she not gone looking for him when she had and taken care of him as she had then he would have died out in this jungle and no one would have been the wiser. He had hated her then for it, but loved her now more than ever because of it. He never would have willingly excepted her help at the time but was grateful that she had forced her care upon him for he never would have had the opportunity to find out what it was like to love again otherwise.

So since on one made any suggestions about if the story should be told in flash backs or not I went ahead and picked for you.

Again let me know what you think.

I always love reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I sell nothing, I make nothing, though I do except if you're offering…hehe

Rating: M (eventually)

Summary: It has been seven months since Skye shot Lucas, found and cared for him, let her relationship with him grow and eventually parted ways. Now with Lucas gone and Skye with child their story has to come out to the one man that it will hurt the most. The man that they both think of as Father.

Days and days

SPOV

Inventory in the infirmary was an ongoing thing. It also meant that Skye didn't have to be around others while she tried to figure out how she was going to tell her mother and friends about her pregnancy. It had been two weeks since she had informed Taylor that he was going to be a grandfather. He had taken the new rather well considering his miss trust about his son and his fragile trust in her. Skye had gone back to the beginning telling him about how she had found Lucas in the woods after he ran from them. She had described all of the work that she had gone threw in the first few days to keep him alive and how she had convinced him that he needed her help even though he didn't want it.

Doing a third count of the bandages on the shelves, Skye found that she was losing concentration, and so was not coming up with the same totals each time. Then again no one would even notice the difference in the numbers if she were wrong because supplies went missing all the time in the infirmary. That was how she had been able to get Lucas the things he had needed after the shooting. The first few days had been the hardest to get away from Terra Nova. She had assigned herself to every available work crew so that she could go OTG. Even then there had been one or two occasions where three or four days would pass in between visits to help him. In those times she took a lot of bandages and antibiotics, along with pain killers and anti-inflammatory meds out to him so that he could get well as quickly as possible. Skye also took Lucas changes of clothes and food, because she knew that he was in no condition to get them for himself.

Even though she made things as easy as possible, she still had to re do the stitches in his side three times before that wound had fully healed. Thinking back on it, Skye could not help but smile at how upset she had been when she had found him with the stitches undone for the second time in a month.

"_What __happened__?!" Skye __cried as she ran to Lucas side when__ she found__ him__ half in the water at the base of Snakehead falls. It looked as if he had slipped and fallen into the wading pool. Skye __wondered if he had fallen__,__and so ended up like this.__Regardless__ she __had to__ assume that at least one or both sets of stitches had come undone in the process. _

"_Trying to __bathe__ if you must know." He calmly told her not even opening his eyes__.__Skye__ started to drag his body up the bank of the tide pool__ as there was no way that she could lift him and he was in no condition to stand__. "Though I think I'll just lie hear in pain now if it's all the same. Not as if I have anything better to do." Skye just shook her head in disgust. She could hardly believe how mellow dramatic Lucas had become now that he was injured. Everything with him was ether end of the world, or so much indifference that you could have set off a nuclear bomb and he wouldn't have batted an eye. _

"_Hello again Mr. Self-pity." __S__he hatted seeing him in this state, __as it was so opposite of the nature that he had shown her when they had first met. Now Lucas just seemed defeated. She suspected that he was suffering form his own version of depression but with out the proper medical training she would not even have the access to get at the medication that Lucas might need to get him out of this state. Then there was the fact that she would have to convince Lucas to take them. Skye would just have to work with what she had.__"Did you tare your stitches again?"_

"_Why do you care?" he retorted snidely._

"_Lucas we have been over this before. I am not going to just let you die out hear if there is anything that I can do to stop it." Sure enough __when __she __checked his side she __had been correct about __the__ stitches__ there__. She hissed when she saw the tearing that had happened and shook her head at him again. "You know these would have healed by now if you could just take it easy." _

"_You know you would not have __the __needed to satisfy your guilty consensus if you had __**just not shot me.**__" Lucas growled back at her as she injected a localized pain suppressant near __his__ side wound before she started to stitch it closed again. _

_Skye sighed in frustration as she tried everything that she could not to notice the feel of his chest under her finger tips as she slowly put the stitches into place. Skye had become aware the last time she had fixed his stitches that she was having a harder time ignoring the affects being near to him was having on her. 'NO' she thought to herself 'Don't think about him, even if his skin is so...' she shook her head trying to get her mind off of the track that it was trying to take. 'Focus, think about what your doing. Get this done and get out of hear. Don't touch, don't look, don't even talk to him and you'll be fine.' but like her hands where already betraying her and enjoying the feeing of his skin, her eyes could not help but wander over his chest that was being shown off. _

_"Did you hurt anything else when you fell?" Lucas grumbled to himself as he gestured to his opposite arm. Skye ignored his bad mood as she moved to inspect the shallow cut that he had on his tricep. "Have you thought about where your going to go after your done healing?" Lucas had mentioned that he had other houses scattered around the jungle and there was also the old Sixer camp that he could stay in. With all of the other Sixers gone, it was unlikely that Commander Taylor would have need to go back there at all._

_"Probably further out. Don't want dear old dad to find me so soon after all of the hard work that you've done to make me better." Lucas snidely remarked. Skye had her dough's as to weather or not Lucas would ever be able to speak about his father without all of the anger in his voice. Skye had been tempted to ask more about what had happened between the two Taylor men but she had her dough's as to weather or not she would even get an answer out of either of them had she asked. "I might even see how big this jungle of our really is. Not like I have anything better to do now that there is no way of making a connection with 2149." Skye wondered if that comment were really true. She had seen the content of the crate that she and the commander had traded out when they had sent Mr. Shannon back to the future to bow up Hope Plaza. If the content of that case were to be believed then there had to be another time rift somewhere in the bad lands. Whether or not it could also go to 2149 or not was hard to say. That would be something more for Lucas to determine but Skye was not about to tell him her thoughts about that. The last thing that any of them needed was for Lucas to get the portal up and running again only to have the armies from the future try to take them over again._

_"Well take it easy for the next few weeks until that side is healed and then you can go map the hole continent for all I care." Skye said it half heartedly. She wished that she could say that the idea of him leaving didn't affect her as much as it was but that would be a lie. This last month of helping him out had started to form a strange bond between them. Lucas was no ware near as hostile towards her as he had been to any of the others in Terra Nova both before he had occupied it and after. When the anger of her third betrayal had worn off his manner towards her had not changed ether. _

_"I might almost think with that tone that you don't want me to leave." Lucas whispered as he moved his hand over her face. When Skye looked him in the eye she could noticed that his expression had darkened but not with anger. Instead the lust she saw there surprised her more then she knew what to _

_Skye's breath hitched in her throat as Lucas brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. Slowly she lifted her eyes off his chest and up to his not really sure of what she hopped to find in his eyes. _

_"You are so beautiful." Passion and desire were flooding his eyes instead of the pain that had been there moments before. Skye rested her opened hand upon Lucas chest to steady herself as he cupped her face with his own. _

_"I ah..I'm almost done..hear..ah..Lucas?" Skye stuttered as Lucas shifted his hand from her cheek around to the back of her neck. Slowly, giving her the opportunity to pull away, he brought her face towards his. Her breath hitched higher as her heart leapt about in her chest. Did she want this? Her body was screaming at her to compleat the distance between them. Her mind however kept going back to all of the horrible things that he had done to her in the past. Slowly her eyes shifted from his lips to his eyes and once again she was lost in the intense green that she found there. With the most gentile of tugs he had pulled her towards him. The moment that her lips met his, she felt as if small explosions could be felt all over her body. Her lips tingled while she saw stars behind her eyes, her hand instinctually moved to his cheek in return and before she could control it she was whimpering against his lips when he pulled away. _

_"Bucket" Skye could not help but shiver, right down to her core as her nickname floated between them. The passion and want reflected in that one word was doing things to her brain that she had not felt in a long time. The kiss, Oh God, that kiss, was better then anything she had ever experienced before. Not even the kiss that she and Josh had shared could compare at all. Before she could control herself she had thrown her arms around Lucas and was kissing him again. _

Even thinking about that kiss now had her skin all flushed. What she would not give to have Lucas hear with her now so she could repeat the process. She would tell him everything that she had never said, tell him to never leave her again. she would find a way to love him and make the rest of Terra Nova except him just so she could have him back with her.

"Is everything alright?" Elisabeth's voice broke threw her daydreams. Skye grasped her chest as she jumped. Blushing as red as a tomato she waived Dr. Shannon off telling her that she was fine and again tried to focus on the task at hand.

Thanks to all of you who have fallowed this story. I know that it has been a while since I posted anything. I have been going to school, which is a two year course in nine months. Note to self never do condensed course load ever again.

Also I have a few other ideas on the go as well so you should see them up shortly soon.


End file.
